Meu Refúgio
by Lu Tonks
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Hermione descobre toda a verdade por trás da morte de ... Agora não é mais one shot...
1. Prólogo

_**N.A.:** Bem, essa fic nasceu da minha vontade de escrever um artigo sobre como eu não acho que o Sev seja realmente mau. Então eu desisti do artigo e resolvi que uma fic explicaria muito melhor. Originalmente é só uma one-shot, mas já me disseram que eu deveria escrever mais... Num sei, ainda tô indecisa. Deixem suas reviews e digam se vale a pena. carinha de cachorro molhado no meio da rua morrendo de frio_

_De qualquer modo, espero que vocês gostem..._

_**Disclaimer: **Nenhum desses personagens aqui é meu, eles pertencem à JKR, nossa querida, amada, idolatrada, salve, salve, viva todo mundo!_

_E esse 'viva todo mundo' pertence ao Maurício, assistente do Júlio, rei dos lêmures... hehehehehe... tudo bem, eu sou louka..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ali estava ela, escondida num canto da Sala Precisa. Ainda não conseguira assimilar tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias. Por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida, a senhorita sabe-tudo estava errada. Severus Snape era uma farsa, um traidor. Como ela podia ter se deixado enganar tão facilmente? Como fora estúpida e nunca acreditara nas suspeitas do Harry. Mas afinal, até mesmo Dumbledore havia sido enganado. Ao pensar no diretor, lágrimas silenciosas começaram a lavar seu rosto. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar na morte de Dumbledore. Não conseguia acreditar que no começo do próximo ano, ela não o veria abrir os braços no banquete de início de ano, e dar a todos as boas vindas; que quando Harry tivesse algum problema, ela não poderia dize-lo para procurar o diretor; que quando finalmente chegasse o dia da batalha final, ele não estaria lá para lembrar a todos, antes de começar a luta, que não importava o que acontecesse, eles deveriam lembrar que o amor é capaz de transpor qualquer obstáculo.

Tudo isso era culpa dele! De alguma forma, essa traição havia deixado-a muito mais abalada que aos outros. Eles nunca pareceram ter realmente perdoado Snape, apenas o aceitavam porque Dumbledore confiava nele. Mas com ela era diferente. Ele sempre fora uma espécie de refúgio. Sim, refúgio. Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora do castelo, ele sempre continuava o mesmo. Todos os outros professores não conseguiam esconder o medo que sentiam da nova ascensão de Voldemort, mas Severus Snape nunca demonstrara nada. O mundo em guerra e ele apenas preocupado com alguém derretendo mais algum caldeirão. Esse seu comportamento sempre a confortou. Ele a dava esperança de que, mesmo passando por tudo que sabia que ela e seus amigos deveriam passar, sempre haveria um lugar seguro ao qual retornar.

"Sua burra." pensou "Ele não se preocupava, porque qualquer que fosse o lado vitorioso, ele sairia ganhando."

Ela levantou-se e começou a vagar pela Sala, sem saber ao certo onde estava indo. Assim ficou, durante o que lhe pareceram horas, apenas vagando. Ocasionalmente parando para observar um objeto ou outro. Parecia que a Sala havia se tornado uma espécie de depósito de coisas velhas. Velhas e perigosas, ela notou, ao passar por um machado coberto de sangue.

"Parece que quem deixou isso aqui, realmente estava tentando esconder alguma coisa." Pensou.

Mais à frente, ela viu um armário, provavelmente corroído por algum ácido. Ela já tinha se afastado alguns passos, quando uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto. Voltou, então, ao armário e abriu-o. E, como havia pensado, ali estava ele. O livro que outrora pertencera ao homem que agora ela mais odiava na face da terra.

Um pouco incerta, sentou-se no chão, na frente do armário e começou a folhear o livro. Ela tinha que admitir que ele realmente era inteligente. Mesmo as mais complicadas poções, ele sempre arranjava um jeito de simplifica-las. Para ela, era simplesmente ultrajante que uma pessoa tão inteligente pudesse ser igualmente vil.

Lá pelo final do livro, ela achou uma página com umas inscrições que ela não conseguia decifrar. Conhecia apenas uma palavra: '_mors'_, que ela sabia ser 'morte' em Latim. Resolvendo que depois se preocuparia em achar um dicionário, ela resolveu prestar mais atenção na poção daquela página. Era um dos venenos sem antídoto que o professor Slughorn mencionara durante o ano. Era feita para matar exatamente como o _Avada Kedavra_, sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Ao ler aquilo, um arrepio passou pela sua espinha. Contudo, decidira ignora-lo e concentrar-se na inscrição em latim no topo da página:

Ignavus Mors: coquinare plus trini hora et addere trini gutta de vinum. Acquire immodicus claritas virens. 

"Ótimo," pensou "onde vou arranjar um dicionário de Latim? A essa hora a biblioteca já deve estar fechada!"

Mal terminara de pensar e um dicionário de Latim já encontrava-se em seu colo. Sem entender nada, ela olhou pros lados e, após mais alguns segundos de confusão, falou:

- Lógico, Hermione, você está na Sala Precisa, não é? – E sem mais delongas, foi procurar o significado das palavras inscritas.

Cinco minutos depois, ela encontrava-se olhando para a seguinte frase:

_Morte lenta: cozinhar mais três horas e adicionar três gotas de vinho. Adquire brilho verde extremo._

Aquilo ainda não fazia sentido algum. Porque alguém iria querer matar lentamente, podendo acabar com o serviço logo de uma vez?

- A não ser que... – falou para si mesma - que ele quisesse dar tempo o bastante para a pessoa confessar alguma coisa.

Tomada de uma súbita inspiração, Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para a página do livro.

_- Specialis revelio!_

Seu coração deu um pulo quando, em cima da inscrição em Latim, apareceram as palavras:

_Para o Lorde das Trevas._

E embaixo da inscrição vinha:

_Primeiramente causa apenas alucinações, depois, dor severa e, finalmente, rompe cada umas das veias do corpo._

Hermione ficou parada durante muito tempo, ainda fitando a página, embora mal a estivesse vendo. Sua mente estava trabalhando furiosamente. Harry havia contado, detalhe por detalhe, da noite em que Dumbledore morrera, inclusive o incidente na caverna. Seria possível que essa fosse a poção que Dumbledore tomara para pode chegar ao Horcrux? Logo quando soube da poção, Hermione logo cogitou a idéia de que provavelmente fora Snape quem a preparara. Os meninos haviam concordado, mas até agora, ela ainda não tinha levado muito a sério essa idéia, a encarava apenas como mais uma coisa pela qual culpar Snape. Mas será que fora mesmo ele quem preparara a poção? Talvez ela estivesse apenas ficando maluca. Então leu a inscrição de novo.

_Acquire immodicus claritas virens._

- É claro! – disse para si mesma - Harry disse que o brilho verde da poção chegava até as margens do lago! Tudo faz sentido! Como Dumbledore disse, Voldemort iria querer saber como a pessoa havia chegado lá, para poder melhorar as suas defesas, mas se ele não percebesse que alguém havia chegado lá, não haveria problema, pois a pessoa ia morrer mesmo assim, já que não existe antídoto pra essa poção! Mas então...

Mais uma vez, uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto.

- Então Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando chegou aqui. – Mais um arrepio passou por sua espinha.

Lembrou-se, então de Harry contando sobre os últimos momentos do diretor.

"_Então – dissera ele – Snape chegou e olhou toda a cena, então eu ouvi Dumbledore pedindo por favor, a sua voz estava muito fraca. Foi aí que Snape foi até ele e os dois se olharam por um tempo, até que Dumbledore disse: 'Por favor, Severus'. Foi aí que aquele bastardo levantou a varinha e..."_

- Lógico! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eles se olharam! Como é que dois fantásticos Legilimens se olhariam sem ocorrer nenhuma troca de informações? É lógico que ali, Dumbledore passou tudo o que tinha acontecido para Snape. Ele já estava morrendo, mas ainda assim, Snape tinha que mata-lo para cumprir o Unbreakable Vow (Voto Inquebrável), senão quem morreria era ele. Então, quando Dumbledore falou 'Por favor, Severus', ele não estava implorando por sua vida, e sim pela sua morte!

Parecia que todo o ar havia saído de seus pulmões. Certamente era uma teoria bastante absurda, mas, por algum motivo, ela não conseguia deixar de acreditar em cada parte dela.

- Eu preciso contar isso pros meninos. – E saiu tão apressada da sala que na primeira esquina colidiu com algo muito sólido que lembrava terrivelmente...

- Professora McGonagall!

- Senhorita Granger! O que está fazendo, correndo pelos corredores assim? – perguntou Minerva, apertando o coração por conta do susto.

- Desculpa, professora. É que eu precisava muito falar com o Harry e com o Ron.

- Tudo bem, isso pode esperar. O retrato de Dumbledore me pediu que a chamasse.

Hermione levou pelo menos 30 segundos para absorver as palavras de Minerva.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, totalmente perplexa.

- Isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu. Parece pouco ortodoxo, mas é isso mesmo. Então, por favor, me siga.

Hermione, ainda perplexa, concordou e seguiu a professora até a sala do diretor, que agora pertencia a ela.

Assim que entraram, o retrato de Dumbledore disse:

- Ah! Senhorita Granger! Como fico feliz em vê-la.

- Olá, professor Dumbledore. – respondeu, meio incerta.

- Minerva, será que você poderia nos dar licença por alguns minutos?

- Certamente, Albus. – respondeu a professora. Hermione pode notar a tristeza em seus olhos e a compreendia perfeitamente. Era extremamente doloroso ver Dumbledore em um retrato e saber que, esse era o único jeito de vê-lo.

Assim que Minerva fechou a porta, como se lesse os pensamentos da menina, Dumbledore disse:

- Não fique assim, minha querida. Como certa vez eu disse para o Harry, para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte.

- É claro, professor. Mas ainda assim, o senhor faz muita falta. – agora Hermione não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas teimosas que cismavam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Senhorita Granger, ouça o que eu vou lhe dizer e guarde isso pelo resto de sua vida: não chore nunca pelo que não vale a pena. Lembre-se disso. – o mesmo sorriso de sempre iluminava o seu rosto – Mas agora vamos ao assunto que a trouxe aqui. Se eu não muito me engano, provavelmente, a senhorita já deve ter descoberto a verdadeira razão da minha morte.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa, que agora pertencia a McGonagall. Como ele poderia saber?

- A-acho que sim, professor.

- Então conte-me, que eu corrigirei seus possíveis erros. – Dumbledore falava como se tratasse de apenas mais um tópico discutido em sala de aula.

Hermione contou-lhe tudo o que acontecera na Sala Precisa, todas as suas suspeitas e suas conclusões. Dumbledore permaneceu calado enquanto ela falava.

Quando Hermione terminou seu relato, Dumbledore finalmente falou.

- Senhorita Granger, se quadros pudessem dar pontos às Casas, certamente eu daria pelo menos 100 pontos para a Grifinória pela sua brilhante dedução.

- Quer dizer que eu estou certa, professor? – perguntou Mione, um pouco abismada.

- Completamente, senhorita Granger.

- Então por que o senhor não conta isso para os outros?

- Simples, porque ninguém iria acreditar. – ao olhar intrigado de Hermione, ele continuou – Em vida, eu sempre confiei cegamente em Severus. Todos sempre acharam que eu havia dado uma segunda chance a ele, simplesmente pela minha "obsessão", diriam eles, de ver o bem em cada um. Agora, todos têm certeza de que eu estava errado em relação a Severus. Agora pense bem, se a senhorita não tivesse descoberto nada daquilo e eu, na condição de retrato, falasse que Severus não havia me traído, a senhorita acreditaria ou acharia que era apenas minha determinação em ver apenas o lado bom das pessoas?

- Eu... – Hermione sabia que não precisava nem pensar antes de responder – eu acharia que era apenas a sua determinação de ver apenas o lado bom das pessoas. – disse, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada.

- Não há porque se envergonhar, senhorita Granger. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, também pensaria a mesma coisa, afinal eu nunca dei uma razão realmente convincente a ninguém sobre a minha total confiança no professor Snape.

- E qual razão seria essa, professor?

- Por que a senhorita não faz essa pergunta ao professor Snape quando encontra-lo?

- Como assim, quando eu encontra-lo, professor?

- Senhorita Granger, certamente a estudante mais brilhante de Hogwarts já deveria ter percebido o que eu vou pedir-lhe. – Hermione ficou vermelha ao ouvir tamanho elogio de Dumbledore.

- O senhor quer que eu vá atrás do professor Snape?

- Certamente, minha querida. Só você pode provar a inocência dele. Mas eu sugiro que a senhorita, antes de qualquer coisa, conte aos seus amigos a sua descoberta.

- Mas, professor, eu não tenho nem idéia de por onde começar! – disse, um pouco amedrontada com o que Dumbledore estava lhe pedindo para fazer.

- Ah, senhorita Granger. Certamente um cérebro como o seu, irá encontrar a resposta facilmente. A senhorita e seus amigos sempre me pareceram muito bons em descobrir tudo que lhes era escondido. Contudo, a senhorita tem todo o direito de não aceitar essa missão, afinal, o que estou lhe pedindo pode ser extremamente perigoso.

- Eu aceito, professor Dumbledore. – disse, tomada de um súbito impulso de coragem - Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma sabendo que, por minha causa um inocente está sendo julgado erroneamente. Eu lembro perfeitamente de como era com o Sirius e não quero que o professor Snape acabe que nem ele. Eu farei o que o senhor me pediu e pode contar que não vou desaponta-lo.

- Eu tenho certeza que não, Hermione.

Assim, ela deixou o escritório de McGonagall com a certeza de que, aconteça o que acontecer, ela terá seu refúgio de volta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**N.A.:** E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Eu sou louka? Não importa! Deixe a sua review!_


	2. Uma difícil tarefa

_**N.A.:** Aí está! Depois de muito pensar, resolvi continuar essa fic! O Capítulo anterior vai ficar sendo um prólogo, já que eu resolvi que seria mais interessante escrever a história em primeira pessoa, no pdv da Mione. É a primeira fic que eu escrevo em primeira pessoa, então esse capítulo vai ser uma espécie de teste (é por isso que o capítulo tá tão curtinho). Se vocês não gostarem, eu edito ele e volto a narrativa normal, tá? Então, plix, qdo forem deixar as suas reviews, digam como vcs preferem que eu escreva. Btw, eu preciso de uma **BETA**! Alguém se candidata? olhinhos de cachorro molhado na chuva_

_Quanto às atualizações, elas devem demorar um pouco porque, além dessa aqui não ter nenhum planejamento, ainda tem as outras fics... Mas prometo tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana... De qualquer modo, tenham paciência comigo, tá?_

_Então é isso, espero que gostem!_

_**Disclaimer:** Vocês sabem que é a JK? Ela se parece comigo?_

ooooooooooo

"_Aff! Confusa, confusa, confusa! Nunca me senti tão confusa na minha vida! Porque será que tudo tinha que acontecer comigo? Não. Tudo bem. Tudo geralmente acontece com o Harry. Mas, mesmo assim, porque uma coisa como essas tinha que acontecer justo comigo?"_

Enquanto eu corria em direção à Torre da Grifinória, milhões de pensamentos como esses passavam pela minha cabeça. Como eu ia contar pros garotos o que eu acabara de descobrir? Eu podia simplesmente chegar perto deles e falar, _"E aí, Harry? Beleza, Ron? Vocês já leram a última edição d'O Pasquim? Parece que tinha uma notícia sobre alguém ter avistado uns Narggles. Por falar em notícias, sabem o que eu descobri? Que o Snape matou o Dumbledore por ordem dele mesmo. Não é legal?"_

Qual é? Eu tenho amor a minha vida! Nesses últimos dias, a simples menção do nome do Snape já era suficiente pra fazer o Harry parecer ter engolido pus de Bulbotúberas! Se eu chegasse falando que o homem matou o Dumbledore de acordo com a vontade do mesmo, ele provavelmente ia me dar de almoço pra lula gigante! O Harry estava extremamente abatido desde a morte de Dumbledore. Parecia que o vácuo em seu coração que seu tutor deixara, havia sido suprimido pelo ódio a Snape. Não pra menos, afinal, o Harry, mesmo que nunca tenha falado isso pra nenhum de nós, tinha em Dumbledore, o seu porto seguro. Eu sabia que o ódio que ele estava sentindo era tamanho que conseguia superar todos os seus outros sentimentos. E isso não ia tornar a minha tarefa nem um pouco mais fácil.

Muito mais cedo que esperava, eu cheguei no salão comunal da Grifinória. Eles estavam no nosso canto preferido, perto da lareira, jogando xadrez.

'_Ai, Merlin! Como eu vou falar isso?'_

Eles só perceberam a minha presença quando eu já havia sentado numa das poltronas perto deles.

"Oi, Mione!" disse Ron, olhando pra mim. "Que cara é essa?"

Harry agora também estava olhando pra mim, com um olhar curioso. _'Ai, meu Deus! Isso vai ser difícil.'_

"Não é nada, Ron..." respondi, meio incerta. Os dois estavam me olhando com o típico olhar de incredulidade que eles reservavam especialmente para quando sabiam que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. _'Não adianta enrolar, Hermione! O quanto antes você falar, melhor!'_

Com uma súbita inspiração de coragem Grifinória, eu disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu vou contar." Os dois continuaram olhando pra mim. "Mas só quando a gente estiver fora daqui." Afinal de contas, o Chapéu quase me mandou pra Corvinal...

Sem dar a oportunidade para que eles me contrariassem, fui correndo pro meu dormitório.

Agradecendo aos deuses por nenhuma das meninas estar por lá, eu me atirei na cama, sem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

Eu sabia que os meninos iam surtar quando eu contasse pra eles. Só restava saber se eles iam acreditar em mim ou pular no meu pescoço por eu estar defendendo o Snape.

'_Bem, talvez o Ron não. Ele pode ser lerdinho, mas ele não vai deixar que seu ódio o impeça de ver a verdade. Quanto ao Harry... aí já é outra história. Eu já vou ficar feliz se ele não me amaldiçoar até a morte assim que eu falar as palavras 'Snape' e 'inocente' na mesma frase...'_

Realmente não ia ser nada fácil.

Foi então que alguém bateu na porta. Rezando para que não fosse nenhum dos dois, eu fui atender.

"Ginny!" Suspirei, aliviada.

"Oi, Mione. Os meninos disseram que você estava meio estranha e eu vim ver o que aconteceu."

"Não foi nada não. Só estou meio cansada. Desde que... desde que Dumbledore se foi" Ginny apenas me olhava. "eu tenho me sentido totalmente desamparada." Isso era uma meia verdade, afinal quando Dumbledore morrera, eu não havia perdido apenas ele, mas Severus também. As duas únicas pessoas que me inspiravam segurança.

"Eu sei, Mione. Todos nós estamos nos sentindo assim. Mas eu sei que tem mais alguma coisa te perturbando. O que é? Pode confiar em mim, Mione."

Ginny sempre fora uma menina muito perspicaz, conseguia perceber coisas que ninguém mais conseguia. Talvez eu devesse contar pra ela, afinal de contas, era ela que sempre me confortava nos momentos que eu mais precisava, muito mais do que Harry e Ron. Não me entenda mal, eles sempre faziam de tudo pra me animar quando eu estava triste, mas tem certas coisas que meninos não conseguem entender.

"Você promete que não vai surtar nem me amaldiçoar?"

"Lógico que eu prometo, Mione."

"Então tá. Pode sentar que é uma longa história."

Alguns minutos depois, Ginny estava me encarando de boca aberta. '_Até que ela não reagiu tão mal assim.'_

"Mione" Disse ela, finalmente encontrando a sua voz. "você tem noção do que isso significa? O Snape é inocente!"

"Exatamente, Ginny. E é por isso que eu fiquei insegura em contar isso pros meninos."

"Bem pensado. Do jeito que o Harry anda, ele provavelmente arrancaria a sua cabeça antes que você terminasse a primeira frase. Mas, e agora? O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu prometi ao Dumbledore que eu ia ajuda-lo, não prometi? Então é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. Só não faço a mínima idéia de como."

"É, vai ser bem difícil, amiga, mas pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa que você precise, tá?"

"Ai, Ginny, muito obrigada!" disse, abraçando-a.

"Amigas são pra essas coisa, né?" ela sorriu. "Agora é melhor eu ir lá embaixo tranqüilizar os meninos. Te vejo mais tarde, Mione."

"Até mais, Ginny."

E ela saiu.

Eu estava extremamente feliz! Ginny aceitara tão bem a notícia, que, de alguma forma, me deixou até mais tranqüila. Mas agora eu não podia deixar de pensar nos meninos. No Harry, exatamente. Eu sabia que o Ron estava sofrendo pela morte de Dumbledore, mas com o Harry era diferente. Era como se, mais uma vez, ele tivesse perdido um membro da sua própria família. Primeiro os pais, depois o Sirius e agora o Dumbledore. Eu não podia culpá-lo pelo estado em que estava, qualquer um no seu lugar já teria se revoltado ou enlouquecido. Me sentia até culpada por estar tão triste, pois, com a morte de Dumbledore, nós dois perdemos nossos lugares seguros aos quais retornar, mas eu ainda podia recuperar o meu. Já ele, nunca mais teria o seu de volta.

ooooooooooo

_**N.A.** Enquete! Vocês acham que eu devo fazer o Dumbly voltar?_


	3. Um convite estranho

_**N.A.:**Oi gente! Só um aviso sobre esse capítulo... eu sei que a conversa em que a Mione conte pros meninos sobre a mãe do Sev é um dia antes do funeral do Dumbledore, mas por razões técnicas, vamos omiti-la ou fingir que foi antes, tá? Hehehehe..._

_Ah é! E os diálogos logo depois do funeral são extraídos do HBP mesmo._

_Muuuuito obrigada pra **Angela Danton**, minha super, hiper, mega beta!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nada disso aqui me pertence... É tudo da Rolinha..._

_**ALERTA DE SPOILERS:** Eu já coloquei o aviso no resumo da fic, mas como esse capítulo contém o final do HBP na visão da Mione, acho melhor reiterá-lo._

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo II**

O dia do funeral de Dumbledore tinha tudo para ser o mais lindo dia de verão em muitos anos. Não se via uma nuvem sequer no céu e o sol brilhava com todo o seu esplendor. Eu tinha certeza de que esse era o tributo dos céus ao homem que tanto fez pela terra.

Eu não conseguia lembrar muito de tudo o que acontecera durante o funeral, tudo passara como um borrão na minha frente. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, sentia a sobrecarga de informações na minha cabeça. A morte de Dumbledore, a inocência de Snape, a reação que Harry teria quando eu contasse a verdade a ele. Isso sem contar a bagunça de sentimentos que estava dentro de mim; eu sabia que deveria estar triste por Dumbledore ter morrido, mas também deveria estar feliz por Snape ter continuado fiel a ele até o fim. E, para piorar a situação, eu ainda não tinha idéia de como iria cumprir a missão que Dumbledore me dera.

Àquela altura, o funeral já havia terminado e Harry estava conversando com Scrimgeour. Eu tinha certeza de que boa coisa não podia ser. Ron ainda permanecia ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão. Eu sabia das intenções dele. _'Não vou negar que eu também sempre sentira algo por ele, apesar de nós sermos completamente diferentes. Ah, não dizem sempre que os opostos se atraem? De repente a gente podia até dar certo.'_

"É melhor a gente ir atrás dele." Disse Ron, repentinamente cortando meus pensamentos. Ele apontava para Harry, que pelo visto havia acabado de conversar com o Ministro e estava se dirigindo à arvore na beira do lago onde nós costumávamos ficar.

Quando chegamos perto dele, perguntei, "O que Scrimgeour queria?"

"A mesma coisa do Natal, queria que eu lhe desse informações pessoais sobre o Dumbledore e que eu fosse o novo garoto-propaganda do Ministério."

Ron parecia star lutando consigo mesmo por um momento, então virou-se para mim e disse, "Olha, me deixa voltar lá e socar o Percy"

"Não!" Eu disse firmemente, segurando o seu braço. Eu entendia o que ele estava sentindo. Certamente o fato de seu irmão estar do lado de gente como o Ministro, que tentava se aproveitar de qualquer situação, até mesmo de um funeral, para conseguir o que queria, o enojava profundamente.

"Mas vai me fazer sentir melhor!" Ele disse. Harry riu e eu não pude conter um pequeno sorriso, mas que desapareceu assim que olhei para o castelo.

"Eu não posso suportar a idéia de que talvez nunca mais voltemos" Disse eu, suavemente "Como Podem fechar Hogwarts?"

"Talvez eles não fechem" respondeu Ron. "Nós não estamos em muito mais perigo aqui do que estaríamos em casa. Eu até diria que Hogwarts é mais segura, tem muito mais bruxos aqui para defender o lugar. O que você acha, Harry?"

"Eu não vou voltar, mesmo que ela reabra."

Ron ficou surpreso, mas eu já imaginava que ele não iria querer voltar. Não depois de tudo que acontecera.

"Eu sabia que você iria dizer isso. Mas o que pretende fazer então?"

"Eu vou voltar pros Dursley mais uma vez, porque era isso que Dumbledore queria. Mas será por pouco tempo, então eu partirei de vez."

"Mas para onde você irá se não vai voltar para escola?"

"Eu pensei que eu devia voltar a Godric's Hollow" Harry murmurou. "Para mim, tudo isso começou lá. Eu tenho um pressentimento que eu preciso ir lá. E também poderei visitar os túmulos dos meus pais, eu gostaria de fazer isso."

"E depois?" Perguntou Ron.

"Depois eu tenho que encontrar o resto dos Horcruxes, não tenho?" Ele disse, com seus olhos na tumba de Dumbledore, refletida na água do outro lado do lago. "Era isso que ele queria que eu fizesse, foi por isso que ele me contou tudo sobre eles. Se Dumbledore estava certo – e eu tenho certeza de que ele estava – ainda tem mais quatro deles por aí. Eu tenho que achá-los e destruí-los e depois eu tenho que ir atrás do sétimo pedaço da alma do Voldemort, o pedaço que ainda está em seu corpo, e sou eu quem vai matá-lo. E se eu encontrar Severus Snape no caminho..." Eu gelei à menção do nome dele "... melhor pra mim e pior pra ele."

Foram exatamente aquelas palavras de Harry que me fizeram decidir, de uma vez por todas, que eu não deveria contar nada, nem a ele nem ao Ron, até que eu tivesse provas concretas. Além disso, eu também sabia que eles precisariam da minha ajuda para encontrar os Horcruxes, então não seria nada bom eu criar um clima ruim.

"Nós estaremos lá, Harry" disse Ron, subitamente.

"O que?"

"Na casa dos seus tios" respondeu Ron. "E depois nós iremos com você, onde quer que você vá."

"Não–" Ele disse rapidamente, mas eu o cortei.

"Você nos disse uma vez, que ainda havia tempo para voltarmos atrás se quiséssemos. Bem, nós já tivemos tempo, não?"

"Nós estamos com você, aconteça o que acontecer." Ressegurou Ron. "Mas, amigo, você vai ter que dar uma passada na casa dos meus pais antes de qualquer coisa, até mesmo antes de Godric's Hollow."

"Por quê?"

"O casamento do Bill e da Fleur, lembra?" Eu mesma quase havia me esquecido disso, com tanta coisa acontecendo.

Depois de olhar por um bom tempo para Ron, ele finalmente disse, "É, nós não deveríamos faltar."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Uns dez minutos depois, fomos aos dormitórios pegar as nossas malas. A sensação de que talvez eu nunca mais o visse era tão estranha, que eu não quis me demorar muito. Quando cheguei lá embaixo, os meninos ainda não estavam. Uma idéia então surgiu na minha cabeça. Fui até uns garotos do terceiro ano que ainda estavam por ali e pedi para que se eles vissem o Harry ou o Ron, avisassem que eu já tinha ido. Antes de passar pelo retrato, '_talvez pela última vez', _diminui as minhas malas para que pudessem caber no meu bolso com um feitiço e desatei a correr em direção à Sala Precisa. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que eu precisava levar aquele livro comigo.

Algum tempo depois, com o livro devidamente encolhido e escondido no bolso do meu jeans, encontrei com os meninos perto das carruagens. Depois dos devidos questionamentos sobre onde eu estava e depois de uma pequena mentira, nós partimos.

A viagem até a estação fora tranqüila. Já no trem, encontramos um compartimento vazio. Assim que a porta fechou, voltei a minha mala ao tamanho normal, e peguei algumas cópias de uns Profetas Diários antigos que eu havia conseguido persuadir Madame Pince a me emprestar durante as férias. Eu sabia que se nós queríamos descobrir quem era R.A.B., esse seria o melhor lugar para procurar. Depois de partilhar a minha idéia com os garotos, eles resolveram me ajudar.

"Mas antes de começar, nós deveríamos estabelecer alguns parâmetros baseados nas informações do bilhete." Os dois olharam para mim como se eu fosse de outro mundo. Não que eu não estivesse acostumada, mas sempre me chateava quando alguém não conseguia acompanhar meu raciocínio.

Uns segundos depois, uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Harry, "Faz sentido, Mione." Ele concordou. _'Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia, Aleluia, Aleeluia!'_

Ron ainda parecia um pouco confuso. "Eu ainda não entendi." Exclamou.

Novidade. Ele sempre era o último a entender. Depois das devidas explicações, eu continuei.

"Primeiro, acho que pelo fato do R.A.B. se referir ao Voldemort como Lorde das Trevas, ele deveria ser um Comensal, ou alguém próximo de um."

Depois de alguns minutos ponderando a informação, Harry falou, "Não pode ser um Comensal."

"Por quê?" Indaguei.

"Por que ano retrasado, na noite em que ele voltou, eu ouvi o Voldemort dizer que os seus Comensais conheciam as medidas que ele tinha tomado para garantir a sua imortalidade. Mas no bilhete, o R.A.B. diz que ele _descobriu_ o segredo do Voldemort. Isso não faria sentido se ele já soubesse sobre os Horcruxes."

"Tem razão, Harry, mas ele podia ser um Comensal não tão importante. Eu duvido que Voldemort tenha contado a todos eles sobre os Horcruxes. Pessoas como Wormtail seriam estúpidas o bastante para, até mesmo por acidente, deixar escapar o maior segredo do Lorde das Trevas. Mas como isso não é uma regra, e sim um parâmetro, acho melhor deixar o R.A.B. como não sendo Comensal, à menos que os outros parâmetros sejam muito fortes."

"Tudo bem. Então qual vai ser o próximo?" Harry perguntou, enquanto eu escrevia o parâmetro número um em um pergaminho.

"Eu acho que ele provavelmente não deveria estar na Ordem nem da primeira, nem da segunda vez," para minha surpresa, era Ron quem estava falando "senão ele teria dito pro Dumbledore sobre os Horcruxes."

"Faz sentido, amigo. Não faz, Mione?"

"Faz sim." Respondi, fazendo mais anotações no pergaminho. Mas não pude deixar de notar a cara de alívio do Ron quando eu concordei com a teoria dele. "E eu também acho que deveria ser um bruxo extremamente poderoso, capaz de persuadir alguém a ir com ele até a caverna para, ou beber a poção, ou fazê-lo beber."

"Concordo."

"Eu também."

"Acho que é só, não? Algum de vocês tem mais alguma sugestão?" Indaguei.

"Eu não."

"Ah! Eu tenho!" exclamou Ron. "Ele tem que estar morto, né?"

"Ou presumivelmente morto." Harry observou.

"Tem razão. Acho que é isso, então. Vamos começar as pesquisas?"

"Vamos, Mione. Qualquer coisa, se a gente pensar em mais alguma hipótese, a gente te avisa." Disse Harry.

"Tudo bem, mas ainda assim, eu acho melhor anotar todos os nomes que possam se encaixar em R.A.B., mesmo se estiver faltando algum dos nomes e mesmo que não se encaixem em todos os itens, tá bom?"

Os dois concordaram e começamos a pesquisar.

Passamos a viagem toda sem achar quase nenhum nome que se encaixasse. Quando está vamos quase chegando à Plataforma 9¾, Harry deu um berro tão alto que eu achei que fosse enfartar.

"Achei!" Eu e Ron olhamos, curiosos, para ele. "Robert Arhenius Bagman! É o pai do Ludo Bagman." Eu e Ron apenas olhávamos para ele. "Uma vez, eu vi na penseira do Dumbledore, o julgamento do Ludo Bagman. Ele tinha sido acusado de mandar informações para o Rookwood, que era amigo de seu pai, então, ele se encaixa na primeira regra da nossa teoria; ele não era Comensal, mas era amigo de um. Também se encaixa na segunda, já que ele não esteve na Ordem em nenhuma das guerras. Quanto à terceira, nós podemos presumir que ele era poderoso, pois trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios. A única coisa que não sabemos é se ele está morto."

"Harry! É ele! Só pode ser ele!" exclamou Ron.

"Um momento, não podemos nos animar tanto assim." Alertei.

"Por que, Mione? Ele se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição!" afirmou Harry.

"Eu sei que sim, mas ele não pode ser o único. Temos que continuar pesquisando e, quando chegarmos em casa, mandamos uma coruja para o Sr. Weasley perguntando sobre Robert Bagman."

Eles não pareciam muito felizes por eu ter estragado a certeza deles, mas continuaram a pesquisar. Eu já estava acostumada a isso, eles sempre se agarravam na primeira opção plausível e não queriam acreditar em mais nada diferente dela. '_Suponho que seja por isso que eles nunca gostaram do Snape e que se eu, ainda que remotamente, cogitasse a opção dele ser inocente, eles considerariam uma traição profunda.'_

Quando chegamos em King's Cross, não havíamos feito muito progresso. Os tios de Harry nos esperavam na plataforma. Depois de uma longa conversa com meus pais, tentando persuadi-los a me deixar passar o verão com Harry, nós fomos para a casa dos seus tios. Eles não pareciam nada felizes com a idéia de ter mais dois bruxos em sua casa, muito menos o Dudley, que parecia positivamente aterrorizado, mas concordaram em nos deixar ficar, já que eram poucos dias até o aniversário do Harry.

Assim que chegamos, Harry foi logo despachando a Hedwig para o senhor Weasley perguntando sobre Robert Bagman. Logo após o jantar, eu pedi licença e me retirei para o quarto de hóspedes onde eu estava instalada, a viagem no Expresso sempre me deixava acabada. Adormeci instantaneamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dois dias depois, nós estávamos no quarto do Harry, mais uma vez pesquisando sobre o R.A.B., quando uma coruja bateu na janela.

"Deve ser a resposta do Sr. Weasley." Supus.

Harry se levantou depressa e deixou a coruja entrar, mas para a surpresa de todos, ela veio voando na minha direção.

"Que diabos..." exclamou Ron.

"É dos meus pais!" comecei a ler a carta em voz alta.

'_Querida Hermione,_

_Sua mãe e eu gostaríamos muito que você e seus amigos viessem jantar hoje aqui em casa. Não tem nenhum motivo especial, mas nós só queríamos passar um tempo a mais com você, já que não a veremos muito esse verão. Por favor, convide também o Harry e o Ron, os pais dele e quem mais você quiser chamar._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Papai.'_

"Nós não podemos, Mione! Hoje é o casamento!" avisou Harry.

"Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim eu vou dar uma passadinha lá. Eles têm razão, mal vão me ver o verão inteiro." Na verdade, eu estava um pouco preocupada. Meus pais sempre endereçavam as cartas a mim como _'Herms'_. É, patético, mas que pais que não dão apelidos patéticos para os seus filhos. Mesmo assim, eu não quis preocupar os meninos. Não devia ser nada. Era só eu ir lá e dar uma checada, de repente colocar uns feitiços de segurança a mais, mas tudo iria correr bem.

Era o que eu achava.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**N.A.:** Respondendo reviews!_

**Fernando Miaise**: Muito obrigada! Já decidi que vou continuar com a primeira pessoa mesmo...

**Sheyla Snape:** Que bom que você concorda com a teoria!

**Mila Malfoy:** Continuei, viu? Hehehe

**Marie Verlaine:** Eu também fico tentando arranjar maneiras pro Dumbledore não ter morrido de verdade... mas eu meio que já esperava isso... eu concordo com vc, o Potter precisava ficar sozinho para poder realmente amadurecer.

**Angela Danton:** Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Cris Snape:** Vlw meeeeesmo! O Dumbledore num vai voltar naum… explicação até tem, mas eu acho que vai ser mais interessante pra história se ele continuar morto...

**Mary Malfoy:** Hehehe... eu acho que esse livro foi um choque pra todos nós. Quando eu li da primeira vez eu tinha certeza de que o Sev tinha traído o Dumbledore e já tava considerando até parar de ler os livros (hahaha... como se eu pudesse, né?). Mas quando eu li da segunda vez, e depois li uns artigos na net, eu vi que realmente poderia haver uma 'nova visão para os fatos'.


	4. Jantar não muito agradável

_N.A.: Gente, desculpa pelo atraso, mas é que por causa de um probleminha no meu email, eu demorei pra mandar a fic pra minha beta... Mês, enfim, aqui está! Espero que vocês gostem!_   
_Disclaimer: Eu não tenho nada! Só meu pczinho, meus livros e meu poodle retardado..._

OoOoOoOoOoO   
Capítulo III 

O casamento foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Aconteceu nos jardins da Toca, que não contavam com um gnomo sequer. Embora eu não seja muito fã da Fleur, tenho que admitir que o momento que ela surgiu no corredor entre as cadeiras, se dirigindo ao altar, foi de prender a respiração. Ela estava belíssima e o Bill não poderia estar mais contente. Os dois eram a própria imagem da felicidade.

De todo, foi uma cerimônia simples, mas conhecendo Molly, eu sabia que a festa a seguir seria gigantesca. E não estava errada. Nunca vira tanta comida junta na minha vida!

Eu, Ginny, Harry e Ron estávamos dividindo uma mesa com Tonks e Lupin. Os dois também pareciam extremamente felizes. Harry, apesar de ter decidido terminar o relacionamento com Ginny, não estava fazendo um bom trabalho e, eu tinha certeza, mais umas duas doses de Firewhiskey e eles voltariam às boas. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que achar desse relacionamento, quer dizer, eu sabia que os dois eram feitos um para o outro, mas eu realmente estava insegura sobre a possibilidade do Voldemort descobrir sobre eles dois. O Harry já havia se conformado que eu e Ron já éramos alvos potenciais de qualquer jeito, mas a Ginny ainda podia ser poupada. Era realmente uma situação muito complicada.

"Mione! Você não disse que ia jantar com os seus pais?" Ron cortou meus pensamentos.

"Eu vou, mas eles só costumam servir o jantar às sete, então eu ainda tenho algum tempo." Respondi.

"Você vai até a casa dos seus pais?" Perguntou Tonks.

"Vou, eles me mandaram uma carta me convidando. Disseram pra eu convidar alguns amigos também, mas eu imaginei que ninguém iria por causa do casamento." Eu não tinha partilhado as minhas dúvidas em relação à carta com ninguém e não seria agora que eu o faria.

"Tem certeza que é seguro, Mione?" Parecia que Ginny lera meus pensamentos.

"Tenho, Ginny. É só um jantar com meus pais."

"Você quer que algum de nós vá com você?" Perguntou Lupin, sempre atencioso.

"Não precisa. Eu só vou jantar e depois volto pra cá."

"Se você tem certeza."

"Tenho sim, mas de qualquer forma, obrigada, Remus."

"Ao seu dispor, Mione."

"Ginny, será que você se importa de ir comigo no seu quarto? Eu deixei o presente dos meus pais lá."

"Claro, Mi. Vamos."

Na verdade eu só pedi para a Ginny ir comigo, pois alguma coisa estava me dizendo que eu deveria contar, pelo menos para alguém sobre as minhas suspeitas. E assim o fiz, quando chegamos no quarto.

Quando terminei a minha história, a Ginny não queria me deixar ir de jeito nenhum.

"Mi, você perdeu a noção do perigo? Essa carta pode muito bem ter sido escrita por um Comensal, só pra te atrair até lá."

"Eu já pensei nessa possibilidade, mas não acho que um Comensal iria querer que eu chamasse o Harry e todos os amigos que eu quisesse convidar. Nem o Pettigrew é idiota a esse ponto. Eles sabem muito bem que, mesmo todos eles juntos, não superam a Ordem."

"E se Você-Sabe-Quem também estiver lá?" Eu sabia que ela tinha um ponto, mas eu não ia ceder.

"Não me parece muito o estilo dele. Voldemort só planejaria uma coisa dessas se ele tivesse certeza que o Harry ia estar lá."

"Mas, Mi..."

"Nada de mais, Ginny. Além do mais, se for mesmo uma armação, é mais um motivo para eu ir até lá. Imagina o que eles poderiam fazer com os meus pais?" Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. Rezando para que não fosse um mau presságio, continuei, "Mas não tem com o que se preocupar. Se alguém tivesse invadido a casa, eu teria sentido, por causa dos feitiços de proteção que eu conjurei nela."

"Ainda não estou satisfeita, Mi. Eu vou com você."

"Não! Alguém tem que ficar aqui, se por acaso alguma coisa der errado."

"Aha! Então você também acha que alguma coisa pode dar errado?"

"Não, Ginny. É só por questão de precaução."

"Não adianta, Mi. Está decidido, eu vou com você."

Eu não sabia porque, mas não queria que a Ginny fosse. Mesmo assim, lá fomos nós. Como ela ainda não podia aparatar, eu a levei junto comigo.

Em alguns segundos, nós estávamos na frente da casa dos meus pais, já que os meus feitiços não permitiriam que aparatássemos dentro. Subimos os degraus na frente da porta de entrada e toquei a campainha.

Nada.

Toquei mais uma vez.

Nada.

A Ginny já estava começando a me olhar preocupada. Eu mesma não conseguia esconder a minha própria preocupação.

Toquei a campainha mais uma vez.

Um alívio imenso tomou posse de mim quando ouvi barulho dentro da casa. Meu pai, enfim, perguntou, do outro lado da porta, "Quem é?"

"Sou eu, pai. Hermione."

"Prove. Quando você era pequena, quem fingia ser nos X-men quando brincava com as suas amiguinhas?" Disse ele. Não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa dos meus pais. Eles estavam levando as medidas de segurança a sério.

"A Kitty Pryde. Não acredito que você se lembra disso, pai. Mas tudo bem, aqui vai a minha. O que eu te dei de presente no último Natal?"

"Um DVD do Paul McCartney." Disse ele, destrancando a porta, enquanto eu suspirava, aliviada. Contudo, no momento em que meu pai abriu a porta, eu soube que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele estava de pijama. Ginny pareceu notar isso também, pois empurrou, rapidamente nós três para dentro de casa, lançando olhares furtivos para a rua.

"Mas que..." meu pai exclamou.

Quando estávamos dentro de casa e com a porta devidamente trancada, eu comecei a reforçar os feitiços de proteção.

"Onde está a mamãe, pai?"

"Na casa da sua avó. Até achei que fosse ela na porta, ela disse que voltaria hoje de noite ou amanhã de manhã. O que está acontecendo, minha querida? Quem é essa menina que veio com você? Ela não me é estranha."

"Ah, essa é a Ginny Weasley, uma amiga e filha do senhor Weasley. Ginny, esse é Robert Granger, meu pai."

"Encantado." Disse meu pai, apertando a mão da Ginny. "Gosto muito do deu pai. Arthur é um homem muito espirituoso."

"Obrigada, senhor Granger. Tenho certeza que ele diria o mesmo do senhor." Respondeu Ginny, timidamente.

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade. Pode me chamar de Robert ou de você."

Ginny abrira a boca para agradecer, mas eu a cortei.

"Desculpe, pai, mas tem assuntos mais importantes. Por um acaso você não me mandou uma carta convidando para jantar hoje aqui não, né?"

Meu pai parecia bem confuso, mas respondeu, "Não, filha. Por quê?"

Troquei olhares nervosos com a Ginny antes de responder.

"Alguém me mandou uma carta, como se fosse você me pedindo para vir jantar aqui hoje e para que eu convidasse alguns amigos."

A sala ficou extremamente quieta por um momento.

"Tudo bem. O que a gente faz, Mi?" Ginny perguntou.

"A gente precisa tirar o meu pai daqui e chamar o resto da Ordem."

"Como?"

"Chave de Portal." Agradecendo aos céus o trabalho rápido da minha mente, continuei. "Você leva o meu pai para Toca e reúne os membros da Ordem. Eu não vou arriscar em remover as proteções para permitir que eles aparatem aqui, então você deve avisá-los que eles devem aparatar na frente da casa."

"E você?" Meu pai e Ginny perguntaram em uníssono.

"Eu tenho que ficar aqui se por acaso a mamãe chegar."

"Mas Mi..."

"Não tem mais, Ginny. Está resolvido!" Fui até a mesinha de centro e peguei um anjo de cristal que ficava nela. "_Portus."_ Disse, apontando a minha varinha para ele.

"Mi eu acho..." Ginny começou, mas foi interrompida por um barulho do lado de fora da casa. "O que foi isso?"

"Não sei." Meu pai respondeu.

"É melhor ir na porta checar." Disse Ginny.

"Não. Já tem alguém do outro lado dela." Eu podia sentir alguém tentando desfazer as minhas proteções. Ginny e meu pai ficaram brancos. "Rápido, peguem a Chave." Eles sabiam que não adiantaria argumentar.

Uma vez que os dois estavam segurando o anjo, Ginny disse, "Eu não vou te decepcionar, Mi. Por favor, eu vou voltar pra te ajudar." Eu podia ver lágrimas se formando no rosto da minha amiga, meu pai apenas me olhava. Ao mesmo tempo, quem quer que estivesse lá fora, conseguira passar pela primeira barreira.

"Eu sei que vai." Respondi e comecei a contar. "Três, dois..."

"Eu te amo, filha e tenho muito orgulho de você" Foi tudo que meu pai disse, antes que eu contasse 'um' e ele e Ginny desaparecessem no meio da sala. Enquanto eu me concentrava neles, mais uma barreira havia sido transpassada.

"Vocês não vão conseguir." Contudo, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que, em todas as outras vezes que eu me vira em perigo, os meninos estavam lá para me ajudar. Será que eu conseguiria sem eles? _'É claro que você consegue, Mione.'_ Então concentrei todos os meus esforços em não deixá-los quebrar as minhas barreiras restantes. E estava funcionando. Isto é, até o momento em que ouvi mais um barulho do lado de fora que, desta vez eu reconheci como sendo o barulho de alguém aparatando e, logo depois, pessoas discutindo.

Pronto! Eu estava salva! A Ordem havia chegado! Rapidamente eu abri a porta para ajudar na luta.

Meu maior erro.

O que eu vi, fez meu coração perder o compasso. Por volta de uns seis Comensais estavam parados na minha porta e sem nenhum sinal de alguém da Ordem. _'Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Por que eu tinha que abrir a porta?'_

Por um momento, ninguém falou. Imagino que eles tenham se surpreendido por eu mesma ter aberto a porta. Então, o Comensal que estava à frente falou.

"Ora, ora, não é que a amiguinha do Potter não é tão esperta assim? Muito obrigada por facilitar as coisas para nós, querida." Eu reconheci a voz. Era a Bellatrix Lestrange. _'Pronto. Eu estou morta!'_

Devido às máscaras, eu não podia identificar mais nenhum deles, embora estivesse rezando, pra quaisquer Deuses que estivessem me ouvindo, que um deles fosse o Snape.

"_Expeliarmus!_" Bellatrix gritou. E minha varinha voou direto para a sua mão. Eu não conseguira reagir, estava apavorada demais. O Harry tinha razão, eu podia ser a garota mais inteligente da minha idade, mas eu sempre entrava em pânico na hora de agir, principalmente sozinha.

"O que houve, sangue-ruim? Não vai lutar?" uma voz que eu sabia ser a do Pettigrew perguntou, enquanto os outros Comensais riam. "Muita pressão pra senhorita sabe-tudo? Mas não se preocupe." Ele continuou, num tom que dizia exatamente ao contrário. "Talvez a gente nem te machuque muito antes de te entregar pro Lorde das Trevas. Talvez você até goste. Garanto que vai ser muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que aqueles dois pirralhos, que você chama de amigos, possam te oferecer." Subitamente eu entendi do que ele estava falando e, mais do que nunca, desejei que Snape estivesse ali. Ele não deixaria.

"VOCÊS NÃO VAO ME TOCAR!" eu gritei, desesperadamente procurando uma maneira de sair dali. Naturalmente, percebendo as minhas intenções, Bellatrix me imobilizou com cordas invisíveis.

"Sabe, até que pra uma sangue-ruim você não é tão feia." Disse Pettigrew, enquanto sua mão deslizava pela minha coxa.

"Sai de perto de mim, seu pervertido!" eu gritei.

"Ou o que? Vai gritar? Pode continuar, te garanto que isso só me excita." Ele respondeu, enquanto agarrava, de modo animalesco, os meus seios.

'_Snape, onde você está?'_

"O que foi, sangue-ruim? Ainda tem esperanças que alguém venha te salvar?" E ele rasgou a minha blusa. Alguns Comensais gritaram algumas palavras em aprovação. Pettigrew estava me encarando. "Até que é bom, considerando que é uma sangue-ruim." E arrancou a minha saia.

'_Por favor, por favor, Snape! Não deixa isso acontecer!'_

Então, de repente, ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Todos os Comensais empunharam suas varinhas, mirando na porta. Sem mais aviso, alguém explodiu a porta. Por um momento, eu tive certeza que seria o Snape, mas um segundo depois, a sala da casa dos meus pais estava cheia de membros da Ordem lutando contra os Comensais. Embora nenhum deles tenha conseguido chegar perto de mim para me desamarrar, eu sabia que seria uma luta rápida. Havia mais membros da Ordem do que Comensais.

Assim que Harry e Lupin terminaram com o deles, Harry correu para perto de mim e com um movimento da varinha me desamarrou. Ao mesmo tempo, o Comensal lutando contra Ron o petrificou e veio em nossa direção. Eu nunca me senti tão vulnerável. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, não fazia idéia de onde estava a minha varinha.

A luta entre Harry e o Comensal continuava, mas, estranhamente ele não estava se dando ao trabalho de atacar o Harry, apenas se defendia. Quando ele bloqueou o milésimo feitiço lançado nele, ele disse, "Vejo que ainda não aprendeu a fechar a sua mente e calar a boca, não é?"

Eu não precisava do grito enraivecido do Harry para reconhecer aquela voz de barítono. Era o Snape.

"EU VOU TE MATAR, SEU BASTARDO!" Por um momento, toda a cena se congelou para olhar para ele. Contudo, um segundo depois, eles voltaram para as suas lutas.

'_Uh-oh! Isso não é bom! Ele vai matar o Snape! Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço?'_

Não havia tempo para explicar nada pro Harry e, de qualquer jeito, eu duvido que ele fosse me ouvir. Então eu fiz a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

"Harry! O Ron!" eu gritei. Aproveitando a sua distração momentânea, eu agarrei as frentes da veste do Snape, que, apesar do choque, tentou se livrar de mim, mas eu fui mais rápida e nos aparatei pra longe dali.

Nós estávamos no jardim da casa de verão dos meus pais. E Snape estava apontando a sua varinha para mim, com uma expressão bem estranha no seu rosto.

'_Uh-oh!'_

OoOoOoOoOoO 

_**N.A.:** Gostaram? Eu sou muito má? Hehehehe... Deixem reviews... Eu não vou responder as últimas nesse capítulo pq meu pc resolveu não colaborar hoje, mas no próximo eu respondo!_


	5. Na casa de verão dos Granger

_AVISO! Gente! Eu sou a toupeira da toupeiras! Eu postei o capítulo errado! Era pra ter postado esse aqui, que tem o final diferente... Então, se vc já leu o outro, poder ler só o final desse daqui... lá pelos últimos parágrafos..._   
_N.A.: Heheheheh... é, eu sou má! Mas tudo bem, eu prometo que da próxima vez que eu for fazer uma coisa dessas, eu coloco um aviso de cliffie antes do capítulo... Será? Muahahahahahaha!_

_Tudo bem, agora falando sério. O que vocês estão achando da história? Eu não costumo escrever nada sem ter tudo planejado antes, mas como essa daqui era só uma one shot, eu não tenho absolutamente nada planejado. A história está caminhando sozinha e eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde ela vai parar... Então, se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão, podem mandar, viu?_

_Desculpa pelo capítulo curto e meio ruim, mas é que a minha TPM não está colaborando... No próximo melhora..._

_Disclaimer: Precisa lembrar que nada disso é meu?_

OoOoOoOoOoO   
Capítulo IV Antes que eu pudesse me mover, Snape já havia me amarrado do mesmo jeito que Bellatrix me amarrara mais cedo. Ele levou um tempo analisando as redondezas cuidadosamente, depois, finalmente, olhou para mim. 

"Muito bem, senhorita Granger. Que tipo de armadilha é essa?" perguntou, pressionando sua varinha contra o meu pescoço.

'_E agora? Ele entendeu tudo errado!'_

"Professor, eu sinto muito. Não é nenhuma armadilha, o que acon..."

"NÃO MINTA PRA MIM!" ele me interrompeu "A senhorita acha que eu sou burro? Com que outro objetivo teria me trazido aqui?"

Como eu ia explicar pra ele? Era melhor ganhar tempo.

"É uma longa história, professor, o que o senhor acha de entrar? Podemos tomar um chá enquanto eu conto o que aconteceu." Eu sugeri, apontando para a casa.

'_Ah, se eu tivesse uma câmera!'_ A expressão no rosto dele era impagável. Quem diria? O velho e temido professor Snape estava tão confuso quanto a maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano, que se deparavam com toda aquela coisa de enfeitiçar a mente e confundir os sentidos.

Finalmente, parecendo recuperar o seus sentidos, Snape falou, "A senhorita realmente espera que eu caia nisso? Com certeza aquela casa está cheia de Aurores esperando para me prender." Eu não pude conter uma risada. "O que é tão engraçado, senhorita Granger?"

"É que não é todo dia que a gente vê o famoso Severus Snape, grande mestre de Poções, redondamente enganado."

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

'_Pena. Ia ser tão engraçado ver aquela expressão de confusão no rosto dele mais uma vez.'_

"Isso aqui não é uma armadilha, professor. Pode checar por qualquer sinal de magia. Só vai encontrar os nossos. Essa é a casa de verão dos meus pais. Agora, será que o senhor poderia me desamarrar pra que a gente possa entrar? Tá ficando bem frio aqui fora."

Para minha surpresa, ele me desamarrou. Eu achei que ele fosse me levitar até a casa, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ E a minha varinha foi voando até a mão dele. "Só por via das dúvidas."

Eu suspirei. Tudo bem, não dava pra esperar que ele confiasse em mim de uma hora pra outra. Ele era o Snape, não era?

Quando chegamos na porta, ele olhou para mim. Foi a minha vez de arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não tenho a chave. Muito menos uma varinha."

"Não se faça de engraçadinha." Ele rosnou, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta.

Em silêncio, eu nos guiei até a cozinha. Snape sentou-se numa das cadeiras em volta da mesa redonda que ficava num canto, enquanto eu procurava a chaleira.

Depois do chá pronto, nós ainda ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Suponho que agora a senhorita possa me contar o porquê de suas ações."

"Acho melhor que o senhor veja por si mesmo." Pelo menos vendo as minhas memórias, ele não teria dúvidas de que eu falava a verdade.

"Tudo bem." Concordou ele, chegando a sua cadeira mais para perto da minha, de modo que ficássemos um de frente para o outro. "Você, provavelmente vai me sentir dentro da sua mente. Não tente fazer nada, apenas relaxe e pense nas memórias que quer me mostrar. Não faça gracinhas." Ele disse, quase num sussurro, que, involuntariamente, fez um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha. _'Se organiza, mulher! Snape está prestes a entrar na sua mente e você pensando no arrepio que a voz dele causou em você!'_

"Então, quando eu contar até três. Um, dois, três. _Legillimens._"

Eu estava me concentrando nas memórias. Eu estava na sala Precisa, pensando como eu odiava o Snape por ter traído todos nós, como eu me sentia muito mais traída do que os outros... _'Ai, merda! O Snape está ouvindo todos esses meus pensamentos!'_ Me amaldiçoando internamente, continuei. Agora eu estava descobrindo sobre a poção, decifrando a inscrição em latim, ao mesmo tempo em que uma felicidade enorme invadia meu corpo. Ele não havia me traído.

Agora nós estávamos no escritório da professora McGonagall. Dumbledore estava confirmando a minha teoria e me mandando em busca do Snape. Eu estava saindo do escritório, com a certeza de que, só depois que o encontrasse, eu poderia viver em paz.

De repente, tudo parou. Eu estava, de novo, na cozinha da minha casa de verão e Snape havia se levantado e caminhado até a janela. Eu já estava me preparando para algum comentário sarcástico, em relação a história de considera-lo uma espécie de refúgio. Mas não ouvi nenhum. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo. Eu já estava começando a me preocupar, quando ele finalmente falou.

"Por quê?" Ele ainda estava encarando a janela. "De todas as pessoas, por que você foi escolher logo a mim?"

"Porque eu sempre admirei a sua postura. O senhor nunca deixava que o mundo aqui de fora influenciasse as suas aulas. Por pior que fosse a situação aqui, nós sempre tínhamos o senhor, para nos lembrar para que nós estávamos ali. Era o senhor quem nos mantinha sãos. Se o Harry não se deixa ser levado por toda a sua fama, boa parte, é graças ao senhor. Embora ele não vá admitir isso nem por um milhão de galeões." Ele ainda encarava a janela. Então eu fui até ele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou, assustado, e me encarou.

"Muito obrigada, professor."

"Como a senhorita pode ser grata ao homem que matou a única pessoa que confiava nele?" Ele disse, num tom amargo.

"Mas o senhor não ma..."

"Lógico que eu matei! Não importa se ele já estava morrendo! Eu rasguei a minha alma, matando a única pessoa que um dia eu pude chamar de amigo!" Eu nunca tinha visto alguém em semelhante estado de desespero. Não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Pela primeira vez, eu percebi que eu não era a única pessoa a ter um refúgio. Snape também o tinha e estava sentindo o quão torturante era a sua ausência. Era a mesma dor que eu senti quando achei que tivesse perdido o meu.

Ele voltou para o seu lugar, perto da mesa, mas não se sentou. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão incomparável, um misto de dor, angústia e culpa. Então eu fiz a única coisa que me pareceu sensata. Fui até onde ele estava, e o abracei. Para minha surpresa, ele não tentou se desvencilhar de mim, apenas me abraçou de volta.

Assim nós ficamos por um bom tempo, um confortando o outro. Eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca mais. Estava me sentindo protegida, de um modo que nunca havia sentido antes. Eu sabia que, enquanto estivesse ali, nada de mal poderia me acontecer.

Mas, infelizmente, o momento acabou.

Quando nos afastamos, Snape parecia muito mais calmo, mas totalmente constrangido, assim como eu.

"Bem, a senhorita contou pra mais alguém o que descobriu?" Ele perguntou, ainda um pouco embaraçado.

"Só para a Ginny, mas não tem com que se preocupar. Ela é capaz de guardar um segredo. Eu não quis contar pro Harry, porque ele não iria acreditar em mim e nós íamos acabar brigando, então eu resolvi que só vou contar quando eu tiver provas concretas, além das minhas memórias, é claro. Eu também não contei pro Ron, porque, ao contrário da Ginny, ele não sabe guardar segredos." Um sorriso quase passou pelos lábios dele. Quase.

"Eu sugiro que a senhorita não conte para mais ninguém. Faz algum tempo que nós andávamos suspeitando que havia um espião na Ordem."

"Tudo bem." Eu o estava estudando calmamente, considerando as minhas próximas perguntas.

"Sim, eu vou continuar como espião. E sim, é a senhorita quem vai receber as informações."

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, com raiva. "Será que o senhor se importa em parar de ler a minha mente?"

"Não foi preciso. Estava estampado no seu rosto o que a senhorita queria me perguntar."

"Ah, me desculpe, então." Eu disse, ficando um pouco vermelha.

"Suponho que a senhorita queira saber como eu lhe passarei as informações." Ele me disse, enquanto tirava algo do bolso. "Isto vai permitir que entremos em contato de modo seguro." Ele me entregou um anel solitário de prata, com uma esmeralda. "Quando eu precisar falar contigo, você sentirá o anel esquentar. Assim que estiver num local seguro, gire a esmeralda para a esquerda e o meu anel se transformará numa Chave de Portal para onde a senhorita estiver. Se for ao contrário, a senhorita que estiver precisando de mim, basta girar a esmeralda para a direita e o meu anel esquentará. Por motivos de segurança, eu não vou permitir que a senhorita venha me ver, então, assim que sentir meu anel esquentar, eu aparato ao seu lado. Portanto, é bom que esteja em um lugar seguro quando me chamar. Entendeu tudo?"

"Claro, professor. Só tem uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu vou precisar explicar pra todo mundo por que eu te tirei de lá. O que eu devo falar?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Diga que eu a havia posto sob a influência da Imperius e que, assim que a senhorita conseguiu se livrar da maldição, fugiu."

"Mas eles vão pensar pior ainda do senhor!" Eu disse, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"Não seja tola! Eles já sabem que eu sou um assassino, usar uma Imperius contra uma ex-aluna não vai ser nada comparado a isso." Me respondeu, com uma sombra de dor no seu olhar.

"Perdão, professor." Respondi, abaixando a cabeça. "Acho melhor eu ir agora, antes que eles fiquem mais preocupados ainda."

"Certo, senhorita Granger, então vá logo."

Eu já estava me preparando para aparatar, mas eu precisava fazer algo antes.

"Professor." Eu disse, olhando para ele.

"Sim, senhorita Granger." Era impressão minha ou a expressão nos olhos dele estava diferente?

"Eu só queria te agradecer, professor."

"Primeiro, a senhorita deveria parar de me chamar de professor. Uma mente brilhante como a sua já deveria ter deduzido que eu não trabalho mais em Hogwarts." Ele disse.

'_Snape, se sarcasmo fosse ouro, você seria o homem mais rico do mundo.'_

"E segundo, pelo que exatamente a senhorita queria me agradecer? Por ter matado o maior bruxo do mundo? Ou quem sabe por ter infernizado a vida do seu melhor amigo?" Ele parou e ficou me fitando com uma expressão educadamente intrigada. _'Ele realmente consegue ser um pé no saco quando quer.'_

"Não. Só queria agradecer por você ser exatamente do jeito que você é, Severus."

Foi aí que eu fiz a coisa mais estranha da minha vida. Simplesmente fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo na bochecha dele! Logo após de tê-lo chamado de Severus! Eu juro que vi toda a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos. Antes que ele se desse conta do que eu havia feito, e, antes que ele mudasse de idéia sobre ser bonzinho e me matasse, eu aparatei. Ainda tenho amor a minha vida, não é?

OoOoOoOoOoO 

_**N.A.:** Respondendo Reviews:_

_**Nicolle Snape** – Hehehehehe... é bom ser má de vez em qdo. Espero que goste desse capítulo._

_**Mary-Snape-Lupin** – A cara do Harry só no próximo capítulo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!_

_**Sheyla Snape** – Oie! Hehehehe… eu sei que foi meu traumatizante, mas eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso... pelo menos não muito... só uma vez a cada dois capítulos... hehehehe... Realmente a vida real é um saco, de vez em quando, mas a gente vai levando, né?_

_**Vanessa** – Muito obrigada! Continue acompanhando!_

_**Minna MontClair** – Que bom que vc reencontrou! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!_


	6. A casinha das vassouras

_**N.A.: **Oie gente! Me desculpem pela demora, mas é que sábado passado foi niver da minha irmã, então eu trabalhei que nem uma vaca para arrumar as coisas e nem tive tempo de terminar o capítulo. O próximo também deve demorar um pouco, já que eu viajo na sexta, pro retiro da Crisma e só volto no domingo e, pra completar, eu inda tenho prova de Zôo na segunda e de Ecologia na terça. Resumindo, o próximo capítulo só lá pro final da semana que vem..._

_Ah, como eu prometi avisar antes, esse capítulo tem um cliffie. Nada sério, provavelmente vocês vão adivinhar a continuação, mas mesmo assim achei melhor avisar..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta **Angela Danton**! Muuuuuuuuuito obrigadaaaaaaa!_

_**Disclaimer:** É tudo da Jô..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo V Capítulo V 

'_Hermione, você é insana! Como foi que você beijou a bochecha do Snape? Snape não, Severus, como você fez questão de chamá-lo! Quando você tiver vontade de morrer, se jogue de uma ponte!'_

Eu havia acabado de aparatar no jardim da Toca. Aquela realmente não era a hora de discutir com as minhas vozes interiores, eu tinha que entrar e acalmar o pessoal. Fui andando calmamente em direção à porta e bati.

"Quem é?" Perguntou uma voz, que eu sabia ser da Sra. Weasley.

"Sou eu, Hermione." Assim que eu completei a frase, já comecei a me arrepender, afinal, eles deviam estar pensando que eu ainda estava sob poder dos Comensais.

"Arthur! Moody! Corram aqui!" Molly gritou na mesma hora.

Eu podia ouvir as vozes abafadas na cozinha. Uns minutos depois, mais vozes se juntaram. _'Ótimo! Se eu realmente estivesse fugindo, os Comensais já teriam tido tempo de sobra de me recapturar. Será que eles não pensaram nisso?'_

"Mione?" Harry falou de dentro da cozinha.

"Eu, Harry."

"De quem era o gato do qual você pegou o pêlo, no nosso segundo ano para colocar na poção Polissuco?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." Eles tinham que me lembrar disso?

"Agora eu!" Ouvi a voz do Ron dizendo. "Por que você não quis me ajudar naquele ensaio sobre o feitiço Fidelius?"

"Porque você passou a aula inteira contando pro Harry como a 'Lav-lav' era uma ótima namorada, ao invés de prestar atenção, Won-won!"

"Essa, definitivamente é a Mione." Ele respondeu, com uma voz um pouco zangada.

"Pronto, agora sou eu!" Disse Ginny "Se você tivesse que escolher, com quem da Sonserina você dormiria?"

"Ginny!" Eu, Molly e Ron gritamos em uníssono.

"Ué, eu tenho certeza que só eu e a verdadeira Mione sabemos a resposta dessa." Ela explicou.

Como ela saberia? Nem eu sabia. Ou será que sabia? E se eu respondesse e não fosse o certo?

'_Certo, Mione, vamos pensar. Se você tivesse que escolher, quem seria?'_

Meu primeiro pensamento foi o Malfoy. Apesar de ser totalmente arrogante, é um dos poucos bonitos daquela casa. Também tinha o Blaise, tão arrogante e tão bonito quanto o Malfoy.

Foi aí que eu tive certeza de ter pirado de vez. Meus pensamentos foram parar na conversa que eu havia tido com Snape, o modo como nós nos abraçamos, os arrepios que percorriam a minha espinha.

"Ai meu Deus! Não pode ser ele!" Eu gritei, me esquecendo completamente de onde estava.

"Pode abrir, é ela mesma." Ouvi Ginny dizendo, entre risos.

Assim que a porta se abriu, pela milésima vez na mesma noite, eu achei que fosse morrer. Vinte e cinco milhões de braços vieram me abraçar, me deixando totalmente sem ar. Depois de algum tempo, Lupin e Tonks entraram na cozinha e, achando que o amontoado de gente fosse devido a alguma briga, foram apartar.

Finalmente, eu consegui respirar!

Depois das devidas explicações, todos estavam literalmente amaldiçoando até o último fio de cabelo do Snape. Ron até sugeriu que fizéssemos um voodoo! É mole?

Passado o momento 'vamos todos falar mal do Snape', Ginny rapidamente arranjou uma desculpa e nós subimos para o quarto dela. Durante todo o caminho, eu fui rezando para quaisquer deuses que estivessem me ouvindo para que ela não falasse nada sobre a pergunta que ela havia me feito. Depois, é claro, eu me lembrei que aquela era a Ginny Weasley. Era mais fácil o Voldemort se vestir de Coelhinho da Páscoa e sair distribuindo doces, do que ela esquecer de um assunto tão bombástico como aquele. Resignada com o pior, quando chegamos no quarto, eu sentei na cama e esperei o interrogatório começar.

"Ora, ora, Mi." Ela estava com um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, tentando soar inocente.

"Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Eu não acho nada demais, eu já imaginava que você fosse escolher o Snape."

"Quem disse que foi o Snape que eu escolhi?" Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que não ia adiantar tentar enganar a garota mais sagaz que eu já vi na vida.

"Lógico que foi, Mi. Quem mais te faria gritar daquele jeito? Mas tudo bem, eu só queria saber porque ele. Eu já tenho uma teoria, só queria que você confirmasse."

"Eu não sei os meus motivos, Ginny. Ele foi o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça." _'Mentirosa! O que houve com o Draco e o Blaise?'_

"Mi, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Se você não quer me contar, tudo bem. Só não entendo porque você não confia em mim."

"Eu confio, Ginny! Mas é que eu não sei mesmo porque eu escolhi o Snape." Eu realmente estava sendo sincera, não fazia idéia do que me levara a escolher meu antigo professor.

'_Bem, ele é sabe-se lá quantos anos mais velho que eu, é um Comensal, é a pessoa mais sarcástica, mordaz, e cruel que eu já conheci. Então, por que, de todos os Sonserinos, eu dormiria logo com ele? Talvez seja aquela voz de veludo que me dá arrepio na espinha, ou o jeito misterioso, ou toda a experiência que ele deve ter, ou porque só de imaginar, eu...'_

"Mi! Você ainda está aí?" Ginny gritou, cortando meus pensamentos.

"O quê? Lógico que eu estou aqui!" Eu respondi, fazendo de tudo para não ficar vermelha.

"Eu agradeceria se você parasse de fantasiar sobre o Snape e me desse respostas." Ela disse, num tom divertido.

"Eu não estava fantasiando!" _'Droga! Por que eu tinha que ficar vermelha justo agora?'_

"Tudo bem, se você não quer me contar, eu vou dizer o que eu acho." Ela nem esperou que eu respondesse e continuou "Eu acho que você escolheu o Snape, porque ele é exatamente igual a você."

"Como assim? EU LAVO O MEU CABELO A CADA DOIS DIAS!"

Ginny teve que reunir todas as suas forças para poder parar de rir e continuar. "Eu sei que lava, Mi, mas você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Olha só, vou tentar explicar da maneira mais fácil. Imagina o Ron. Sobre o que ele gosta de conversar?"

Eu ainda não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas respondi mesmo assim. "Ah, basicamente sobre Quadribol, sobre como a quantidade de dever de casa é injusta. Essas coisas..."

"Certo, e sobre o que _você_ gosta de conversar?" Ela perguntou, perspicaz como sempre.

"Já entendi onde você quer chegar, Ginny, mas os meus interesses serem muito mais parecidos com os do Snape do que com os do Ron não quer dizer nada. Já ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem?"

"A coisa mais ridícula e clichê que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! Não posso acreditar que você realmente leve uma coisa dessas a sério, Mi!"

"Não, não levo, Ginny, mas também não acho que seja impossível que duas pessoas completamente diferentes possam formar um belo casal." Eu disse com muito mais convicção do que eu realmente possuía.

"Pensa comigo, Mione. Você é muito mais madura do que qualquer garoto na sua idade e gosta de coisas completamente diferentes deles. No começo, uma relação poderia até ser interessante, cada um conhecendo mais sobre o outro, mas e depois? E quando você quisesse conversar sobre o último exemplar de Transfiguração Hoje e ele quiser jogar Quadribol com os amigos? E quando você decidir levar o F.A.L.E. à frente e ele for contra? Você nunca conseguiria ser feliz com alguém que não pudesse entender seus objetivos, seus desejos! Acorda, Hermione! Você não precisa de um garoto, você precisa de um HOMEM!"

Depois do discurso da Ginny, seguiu-se um silêncio extremamente pesado. Lá no fundo, eu sabia que a Ginny estava certa. Eu nunca conseguiria ser feliz com alguém da minha idade, salvo raras exceções, é claro. Era hora de admitir a derrota.

"Tudo bem, Ginny, eu admito. Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém da Sonserina, eu dormiria com o Snape."

"Há-há!" Ginny pulou da cama e começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória totalmente bizarra. "Agora a senhorita pode ir me contando t-u-d-o que aconteceu lá com o Snape."

Resignada ao meu destino, eu suspirei e comecei a contá-la sobre a minha aventura. Quando contei sobre o abraço, ela não conseguiu reprimir um risinho em aprovação, mas a parte do anel foi a pior.

"Queeee liiiiiiiiiindoooooo! Depois desse abraço, é quase como se vocês estivessem noivos!" Ela disse.

"Não, é quase como se ele estivesse me ajudando a passar informações pra Ordem." Respondi, exasperada. _'Ela é uma ótima amiga, mas consegue ser extremamente estúpida de vez em quando.'_

"Ah, dá quase no mesmo! O Snape nunca ajuda ninguém! Daí pro casamento é um pulinho!"

Já dá para imaginar que essa conversa não teve um rumo muito bom, não é? Depois de suposições que incluíam, entre elas, eu e o Snape com meia dúzia de filhos, nós fomos dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Ron foram nos acordar com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Os dois logo se apressaram a nos contar que tinham acabado de perguntar ao Sr. Weasley sobre Robert Bagman.

"Meu pai disse que não sabia muito sobre ele." Ron contou "Só nos disse que ele era um Auror muito respeitado. Ele era como o Moody, nunca matava ninguém se ele pudesse evitar."

"Bem, isso não nos diz muito, não é?" Eu disse "Acho que nosso próximo passo é fazer uma visitinha ao Ludo Bagman."

"Mas como nós vamos conseguir isso sem levantar nenhuma suspeita?" Ginny perguntou. Eu não fazia idéia e, pelo visto, os outros também não.

"Já sei!" Disse Harry, uns minutos depois "Eu posso dizer que eu pretendo seguir carreira no Quadribol e pedir que ele me aconselhe." Ele ficou nos olhando como se esperasse aprovação.

"Perfeito Harry!" Exclamei "Acho que você deveria mandar uma coruja para ele agora mesmo. Enquanto isso, eu e... Ai!" Eu dei um pulo da cadeira, onde estava sentada, balançando minha mão direita. O anel havia acabado de esquentar. '_O filho de uma vaca nem pra me avisar que essa bosta desse anel esquentava tanto!'_

"Mione! Mione! Tá tudo bem?" Harry disse, segurando meus ombros para que eu parasse de pular.

"Tá, tá tudo bem. Eu só..." Os três ficaram olhando para a minha cara, esperando uma resposta. _'Pensa, Mione. Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!'_

"Mione! Eu te avisei que isso ia acontecer!" Do nada, a Ginny gritou. Eu não entendi patavina, e quando ela percebeu que eu ia falar alguma coisa, continuou "Eu falei mil vezes que as suas unhas são fracas! Você não pode deixá-las sem esmalte! Tomara que dessa vez tenha quebrado bem no sabugo pra você aprender!"

'_Como essa garota não foi sorteada para a Sonserina, até hoje eu não sei. Talvez o Chapéu esteja ficando velho demais.'_

"Vem aqui! Vamos lá no banheiro que eu vou tentar consertar esse estrago." Ginny já estava me puxando pelo braço, para que saíssemos do quarto.

"E agora, Ginny?" Eu sussurrei, assim que saímos do quarto "Para onde eu vou?"

"Tem uma casinha, lá perto de onde nós jogamos Quadribol, que os meninos usam para guardar as vassouras. Eu vou cuidar para que ninguém vá para lá." Ginny respondeu.

"Obrigada, amiga!" Respondi, antes de sair correndo para o quintal, para que eu pudesse aparatar.

Agradecendo a todos os deuses possíveis por não encontrar ninguém no caminho, eu cheguei ao quintal e aparatei. Assim que me vi do lado de fora da casinha, lancei todos os feitiços anti-intrusos que consegui me lembrar e entrei. O lugar era escuro e cheio de teias de aranha. Era como se fosse um armário, onde mal havia lugar para as vassouras. _'Quando Snape chegar, isso aqui vai ficar realmente apertado.'_

Não querendo perder tempo tentando arrumar um jeito de aumentar o espaço do lugar, girei o anel. Quase caí para trás quando Snape se materializou na minha frente, me esmagando contra a parede da casinha. Mais uma vez, um arrepio já conhecido percorreu a minha espinha quando eu levantei o rosto e vi que o dele estava a centímetros do meu e que ele me encarava, quase que me analisando.

'_Tudo bem, Mione, se concentra. Ele é seu ex-professor, sabe-se lá quantos milhões de anos mais velho, muito mais experiente, sarcástico e ameaçador. Agora, em nome de Merlin, por que diabos essas características estão me soando tão bem? Se componha, mulher! Pára de olhar pra ele desse jeito!'_

Todos os meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele começou a aproximar o rosto do meu. Ele estava tão perto de mim, que eu podia sentir cada batida do seu coração. Ele continuou se aproximando tão vagarosamente, que eu podia jurar que o mundo resolvera andar em câmera lenta.

'_Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Tá, primeiro, acho melhor eu voltar a respirar. Isso, bem melhor. E agora?'_

Os seus lábios estavam a milímetros dos meus. Quando eu achei que não fosse agüentar mais aquela situação, ele simplesmente desviou da minha boca para a minha orelha e sussurrou num tom mortal, "Esse lugar é apertado demais, por que a senhorita não o aumentou antes de girar o anel?"

'_Cacilda! Ele vai me pagar loucamente por isso! Eu quase morri!'_

Eu não sabia se estava mais puta da vida por causa do comentário sarcástico ou porque ele não havia me beijado. Logicamente eu não podia demonstrar nada disso.

"Eu também achei, mas não quis perder tempo aumentando o espaço. E se por acaso a sua informação fosse algo extremamente urgente?" Eu disse, usando o mesmo tom sarcástico dele. _'Ha-ha! Tomou, papudo?'_

"É claro. E a senhorita parece estar gostando muito de estar sendo pressionada contra a parede, dado o fato de que ainda não fez nada para mudar a situação." Por que eu tinha que ficar vermelha justamente naquela hora, ainda é um mistério para mim.

Quando ele se mexeu para pegar a varinha, uma das prateleiras atrás dele despencou e, conseqüentemente, ele me apertou mais intensamente contra a parede. _'Pelo amor de Merlin! Ele tem que parar de fazer isso.'_

Quando o choque passou, ele consertou a prateleira e aumentou o espaço dentro da casinha. Depois ele guardou a varinha e ficou me encarando. _'Tudo bem, eu não vou perder essa oportunidade por nada nesse mundo.'_

"Então, Severus, agora que você já se cansou de me espremer contra a parede, vamos aos negócios." Eu disse, encarando-o com um sorriso maldoso. Eu não sabia se ele estava mais furioso porque eu o chamei de Severus ou por causa da parte sobre a parede. _'Oh-ho! Ele está loucamente chocado! Acho que eu preciso começar a fazer que nem o Colin e carregar uma câmera comigo. Ah, o dinheiro que eu podia ganhar com uma foto dessa cara chocada do Snape...'_

"Tudo bem, senhorita espertinha, eu quero deixar duas coisas bem claras. Primeiro, você vai se dirigir a mim como Snape ou senhor. Segundo, eu não vou tolerar piadinhas. Fui suficientemente claro?"

"Sim, senhor. Vou fazer como o senhor me pede." Eu respondi. _'Pelo menos por enquanto.'_

"Certo. Agora aos assuntos mais urgentes." Eu me ajeitei no caixote onde estava sentada. "Eu sei que vocês estão atrás dos Horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas. Também sei sobre a nota que estava no medalhão falso." Ele parou, como se esperasse que eu perguntasse como ele sabia de tudo aquilo, mas não o fiz. Ele sabia e, para mim, isso já era suficiente. "Acontece que, por um acaso, eu descobri quem é R.A.B." Ele olhou intensamente nos meus olhos, eu sabia que ele estava tentando ler a minha mente. "E posso afirmar que não é quem vocês estão pensando."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**N.A.:** Gente, to muuuuuuito feliz pelas reviews de vocês! É tão bom saber que tem gente que gosta do que você está fazendo! Me disseram que o Fanfiction tem deletado fics de quem responde reviews nos capítulos, não sei se é verdade, mas por via das dúvidas, eu vou passar a responde-las por email._

_Só queria agradecer aos meus fiéis leitores que sempre mandam reviews. São vocês que me incentivam a continuar! Amo vocês!_


End file.
